Innocence Lost
by John Farragut
Summary: Whew! At long last, chapters 8 through 13 are done. R&R!
1. Introduction, Chapter 1

_Innocence Lost_

_by Yosharo_

_Introduction: Man of Honor_

"...Yeah, Dad, I know! I can't believe it! Valedictorian of the entire CDA!--The vote? Oh, jeez--the vote! Principal Hare said eighty-nine percent of the student body voted for me! The runners-up were these big jocks the cheerleaders voted for. They didn't even stand a chance! Good thing I'm in my dorm here so none of them hear me."

As he listened to his father reply, Fox McCloud reclined further into his beanbag chair. The bubbling lava lamp standing atop his dresser continued to bathe the darkened room in an eerie blue light.

"Hey, Dad, I--I still can't believe you're coming home. It's been two years--heh, no, Dad. I don't think I'm going to cry. Oh, jeez! You don't have to, either! Ah, well. Anyway, the ceremony doesn't start 'til 7:00 P.M.--Yeah, Pops, I know, I know. Pf-f-ft! Whatever, Dad. See ya tomorrow!"

Fox pressed a glowing button on the cordless phone and scoffed. " 'I'm proud of you, Fox McCloud, and I can't believe how you're growing up from a little boy to a big man,' " he repeated. "Brother. Why do parents always have to say that stuff?"

_Good thing he didn't come to the party we had tonight. He probably would have called me "Big Ears" in front of everybody and showed Falco and Krystal and Slippy my baby pictures. Oh, jeez--what if he does that at the frickin' ceremony?_

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey, McCloud!" jeered a muffled voice.

"Wha--? Ugh. Falco? _Again?" _

Fox jolted from his beanbag chair and trudged toward the door, a faint scowl visible in the lava lamp's dull glow. He flung open the door and let out a terse--

"What the--?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" piped a jittering Falco Lombardi, leaning against the doorjamb. Slippy Toad stood next to him, his round body shaking and his globe-shaped eyes dashing to and fro.

"Oh, brother," Fox sighed. "You guys didn't listen to me. Mountain Dew has _caffeine! _Oh, jeez--you're gonna be up all night."

"Hey, Fox!" greeted a stalwart brown canine passing by. "Congrats on the VD, y'all!"

"Thanks, Bill! Falco, Slippy, I'm not up for this. The party ended two hours ago. You know, speaking of parties, why are you guys so jazzed, anyway? I'm the only one in our gang graduating from college this year."

"Oh-come-on-Fox-what's-the-big-deal?" jabbered Slippy. "It's-worth-celebrating-the-valid-valid-valid-ic-whatever-it-is-it's-you-We-went-all-out-for-ya-so-we-can't-end-the--"

"Slip! Drop in a few punctuation marks, will ya?"

"It's called 'valedictorian,' you loon," bumbled Falco, grinning like a pumpkin. "Not you, Fox. I'm talkin' to Big Nose here. Hey, ya mind if we pop on in and hang out for a while?"

"With the way you guys are right now? I still remember what you guys did on New Year's Eve. You were just like this."

"What-what-what-what-did-we-do?" stammered Slippy in a flat voice.

"You blasted Ferry Corsten music on the stereo and tap-danced on my bed all night! If you get in here again, you're going to wind up--Falco, let go of my shoulder. You're shaking so hard, you're starting to make me sick."

"Sorry, McCloud. Come on, Slip."

"Yeah-yeah-gotcha-See-you-Fox!"

Fox sighed a half-hearted goodbye and shut the door in his friends' faces. _Dang it. Hopefully they go to their dorms before they strip down to their underpants and run through the courtyard screaming--again._

Three soft knocks snapped him to attention.

"Ug-h-h-h! Falco, I told you--"

When Fox flung open the door, his eyes fell upon a smiling young vixen. Her Prussian blue hair draped down along her neck, and a pair of locks covered one of her soft azure eyes.

"Oh. Hey, Krystal. Sorry about that. Come on in."

She chuckled. "Falco and Slippy just visited."

In response, Fox nodded and smiled as he flicked on the nearest light switch. Krystal's telepathy never failed to astound him, and at the least, someone with her sophisticated voice and British accent drove away most urges to lie.

"Those two are so hyper," he said, suppressing a laugh, "they could run the Cornerian marathon and back."

"Hmm. That explains the skipping."

"Yeah. You're not here to talk about those two, though, are you, Krys? If my guess is right, they _are_ going to be quite a show."

She shook her head and smiled, cradling the door shut. "You know I'm here to see you."

"Yeah. But--why?"

"Because I wanted to have a little alone time with you," said Krystal, massaging Fox's broad shoulders. " 'Valedictorian of the Cornerian Defense Academy.' "

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe I won it."

"I can! You deserve it!"

"Ugh. You sound like my dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you couldn't figure it out through my mind?" laughed Fox with a tone of affection. "Yeah, I finally got through and told him about the award. He gave me that speech parents do whenever their kids start being just like them. 'I'm proud of you, and--' and--'you're just growing right up!' "

"Oh, Fox."

" 'Chip off the old block, Big Ears!' "

"Fox, it's all right! I understand!"

"But, get this--he's finally able to come home for good!"

"He does?" Krystal gasped in glee.

"Yeah. Man, it's been two years already. I wonder how much touch I've lost with him."

"Hmm. It sounds to me as if he loves you and sees a bright, successful future ahead of you. Maybe you haven't lost that much touch with him," said Krystal, a loving edge in her voice. She then added, with a heavy sigh, "If only I had parents that could tell me that."

"Nah, you don't need them for that, Krys," murmured Fox, half of his mouth turned upward in a macho grin. "You've got me, right?"

"Oh, this talk is nonsense. How can I forget? This isn't about me! It's about you! Think about how hard you've worked to get through college, and look at all you have going for you! Your father is coming home tomorrow, you have the highest GPA in this school's history, and you're set up for a dream career, a salary worth nobody's business, and--Fox, I know what you just thought."

Fox nodded, his eyes in a dreamy glaze. Somehow, he didn't notice that his hand had wrapped around Krystal's back and pulled her close. She gasped with an enraptured "Oh, my," and Fox chuckled.

"Yeah. I've got _you_, too. That's the best thing."

"Oh," cooed Krystal. "You're blushing."

Fox swallowed hard, turning his cherry-red cheeks away from Krystal's unrelenting gaze.

"Oh, Fox," sighed Krystal, smiling and wrapping both arms around Fox's back. "It's all right."

As he turned back to look at her, his eyes took on a peculiar gleam. Krystal had never seen it before, yet she knew what it meant.

"Fox," she murmured. Her feelings deep inside reflected Fox's passionate gaze and heavy breath. "You want to--are--are you serious?"

"Why not?" he replied sotto voce, drawing himself closer to Krystal's face. He sifted a gentle, strong hand through her hair and said, "It's been ten years since we met. We've waited long enough."

Krystal tried to argue it, but the seductive gaze in Fox McCloud's ocean-blue eyes intoxicated her. She felt Fox's sinewy arms holding her close, and she and Fox heard their hearts beating like drums.

"No, Fox," she breathed, her heavy eyelids sagging. She reached behind herself and flicked off the lights. "We've waited _too _long."

Without further word, she threw herself into Fox's embrace, and the two covered each other's face with kisses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

Sunlight passed through the pearl-white dorm room curtains and graced Fox's senses. On cue, he pried open his eyes and beheld Krystal's cerulean face. She was still asleep, but smiling--just as she did hours when she drifted to sleep in her hero's arms. With a silent, satisfied chuckle, Fox cradled her in his robed arms and nuzzled her cheek--just as he fell asleep once more.

_"Fox?"_

Fox's eyes lifted open as the angelic voice dissolved into his mind.

"Fox?"

"M-m-m-mph. What?"

"Maybe we should get out of here and celebrate your graduation, hmm? Valedictorian?"

With a tender hand, he rubbed Krystal's robed shoulder. "Not yet."

"But, aren't you supposed to move out of your dorm today?"

"Mmph, not that. Not until later. It's not warm and cozy out there."

Krystal nodded and replied, "Very true."

After a sigh, Fox let out a yawn and stretched his arms. " I guess we _should_ get on with the day. Better that we--"

A door crashing open cut him off.

"Hey, Fox!"

_"A-a-a-gh!" _Krystal cried.

"Jeez-_aloo!! _Slippy, what are you _doing _in here?! Haven't you heard of knocking on the freakin' door?!"

"Krystal?" mumbled Slippy, his face falling.

"Slippy, aren't you going to answer me?" demanded Fox. "What gives you the right to barge in and--"

"Fox--w-were you--and-and--and Krystal--?"

"It--it's not what it looks like, Slippy! Now, do you mind?"

"All right, all right!" With trembling hands, Slippy reached for the doorknob and twisted it, his dismayed eyes steering away from Fox. Once Slippy thrust open the door, he bolted from the room and mumbled that he didn't see anything.

"Brilliant," sighed Krystal, the gleam in her eyes clouding over. "Well, someone has to stop him from telling the whole campus about us!"

"It's all right, Krys," hushed Fox. "Look, unless they've all forgotten, it's _our_ lives! We can do whatever we want! I gave up letting my dad lord over me years ago, and Principal Hare doesn't tell you what you're supposed to do anymore!"

"But, they both will find out with how fast word spreads around here. You know that."

"Slippy isn't going to say anything. I've known him since our days in the sandbox, and believe me: he won't go blabbing."

Fox let out a huff, his head falling back into his pillow. For a moment, he stared up at the ceiling, keeping his mouth clamped shut.

"Fox," murmured Krystal after a pause, "are--are _you _upset at how we--well, do you regret it?"

"Nah," was his sheepish reply. "I've--I've got no reason to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Fox!" cried a squeaky voice, its source dashing through a desolate hall. "Wait!"

With a huff, Fox whirled around and put on a deep frown. "What is it, Slippy? I'm in the middle of something."

Slippy's eyes glanced down the hall. "Where's Krystal?"

"She had to go home 'cause she's not feeling good. Probably caught that stomach bug going around. She'll be back later tonight if she feels better."

"Oh, okay." The amphibian let out a sigh and stuffed his meaty hands into his pockets. "Look, Fox, you've been moving your stuff out of your dorm all day, and I haven't had a chance to talk to you."

"Sorry, Slip, but the graduating ceremony's about to start. I've gotta get ready."

Slippy glanced at a large circular clock above the set of lockers. "It's 6:29." He then turned his gaze up at Fox. "The ceremony doesn't start for a half hour, and I was hoping I could chat with you."

"Well--" moaned Fox. "Why not? We'll go to the café; I could use a drink, anyway."

With a nod, Slippy followed Fox through the Academy's labyrinth of halls and outside the campus. All the way to the café, Fox and Slippy fixed their gazes ahead, not daring to glance at each other.

_I think I know where this is going, _thought Fox.

_Just one wrong word, and I blow it, _thought Slippy.

_Don't mouth off at him, no matter how annoying he gets._

_Whew! It's hot out here. Good thing I'm wearing a T-shirt and shorts today; otherwise, I'd be sweating like a hog. I remember that one time I was nine, and I put on a sweatshirt in ninety- degree weather--but that was back when I was afraid of thunderstorms. I don't know why the heck I wore that sweater at all; maybe I thought I could hide from lightning that way or something--_

"Here, man," piped Fox, grasping the metal door handle. "Let me get that for you."

Slippy delivered a brief thank-you and entered the bustling cafe.

Right away, the abstract paintings hanging from the olive-green stucco walls caught his vulnerable attention. The noise of the crowd drowned out the music playing over the speakers mounted into the ceiling. A few handfuls of students pecked at their laptop computers, and other alumni slid between the tables and dispersed throughout the building.

Once Fox stepped inside, a female voice called out, "That's Fox McCloud!" In response, the rest of the crowd cheered and pumped their fists at him.

With a half-smile, Fox raised an eyebrow and bit his lip. "You want to take this outside, Slip?" he mumbled through his teeth.

"No problem there. Let's order what we want and get out of here."

As he and Fox stepped toward the counter, a towering German shepherd wearing a green polo shirt and a jet-black apron and visor glanced up from the cash register. He sported cheery ivy-green eyes and a smile as broad as his shoulders, and his chest muscles bulged from underneath his shirt.

"You lookin' for some more fans, McCloud?" he mocked with a friendly tone of voice.

"Heya, Jonas. I need a green tea smoothie for me and a decaf vanilla mocha for Slip here."

"You got it, my friend. Large size for both of you?"

Fox glanced over his shoulder at Slippy and shrugged.

"Make it small for me," piped the amphibian, pointing a finger in the air.

Jonas raised a tan eyebrow. "You, too, McCloud?"

"Yeah. I figure I'd better. Don't want to be so hyper that I forget my valedictory speech."

"Good idea. That's going to be $6.04."

As Fox passed Jonas a ten-dollar bill, Jonas piped, "If you guys want, I'll bring this order outside so you don't have to deal with the crowds here."

"Works for us, J. Keep the change for yourself," replied Fox, turning away from the counter. With a thank-you, Slippy slid a pair of dollar bills into the tip jar and sped away, his belly jiggling with every footstep. The twosome made their way back out into the sweltering heat, their feet carrying them toward a table sitting inside a patch of welcome shade.

"Okay, so, what'd you want to talk about?" asked Fox, taking a seat.

"Look, Fox, maybe this isn't the right time. I--I mean, it's not exactly something two guys should sit down and chat about over coffee. A--a talk about something else would work, but I--I don't know if--"

"It's me and Krystal, right?" interrupted Fox.

After a pause, Slippy stared back up at Fox and said, "It's just that--I thought--I mean, I was always under the impression you and Krystal were saving yourselves for your wedding night."

Fox let out a scoff of disbelief. "Come on, Slip. You actually believed that? Yeah, so, we're in love! That doesn't mean we're getting married! We waited too long for that night to come, and--what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Slippy shook his head. "I don't want to say, Fox. It's your life, it's Krystal's life, and who am I to interfere?"

"Slippy, don't keep sidestepping this. You wanted to talk, so say what you have to say! We're friends, right?"

"Yes, we are! Yes, we are friends!" blurted Slippy, continuing to frown. "Which is why I can't accept that you two did this."

"What's the whole problem with it?" argued Fox, spreading his arms. "Oh, great. Are you turning into my dad now?"

"No, Fox. It's just that--you know I'm a Christian and where I stand on things."

"You're sounding just like my dad. I take it _your_ dad's a Christian, too."

"Even before he got saved, I was raised to believe that having sex with anyone other than your wife was--was wrong. I believe that--that you and Krystal took something from each other that you're never going to get back."

"Slip, it's a different world, it's a different culture--"

"I know--but, still."

"Why is this a big deal to you? Is _God _summoning you to preach at me or something?"

"No. This is a big deal to me because--my uncle got involved in this kind of stuff. He slept with someone who wasn't his wife; this is his fifthmarriage, and now, _it's _falling apart. Then, my friend--my friend of five years, this totally cool auto mechanic--he went too far with his girlfriend, and now, she has to put off going to college because she's pregnant with twins. She and my friend are a mess!"

"Those things aren't going to happen to Krystal and I."

"Fox, there's always a--"

"They _won't!" _shouted Fox, pounding the table with his fist. "Damn it, Slippy! Of all the things you have to talk about, why do you have to lay into me about this? You always take the pessimistic, gloom-and-doom angle of things! It's been like this ever since we were kids! Why are you always in such a rush to make life hard?"

"I'm not, Fox," replied Slippy in a flat voice.

"You know, your timing couldn't be worse! My valedictory speech is in less than a half hour, and my dad's going to be home any minute! I'm not going to let you rain on my parade, especially today! And what Krystal and I did--it's _done! _All right? There's going to be no pregnancy, no breakup! There's no point in second-guessing the decision we made! Now, I would appreciate it, Slippy, if you kept your mouth _shut _about this! Understand?"

After a moment of dread silence, Slippy mumbled, "I'm trying to be a friend."

"Friends don't go around acting like everyone else around them is a group of helpless heathens!"

"Why do you even think I wanted to talk to you?" shouted Slippy. "I don't want to see you and Krystal get hurt!"

In response, Fox swallowed and let out a deep breath. The angry fire in his deep eyes subsided but a little.

"I don't want my best friend to get hurt," said Slippy with conviction. "Every time I saw someone get hurt because of this, it always hurt _me, _too. I mean, I know that it's your life, your decision, and--and it _is _done. I _was_ shocked when I saw you and Krystal together, and then I remembered that it's not my place to judge you. I just wanted to tell you that."

After another pause, Fox licked his lips and muttered, "Well, you wasted your time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Fox series, but I do own the character Jonas. Do not use or cite him without my permission.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Swarms of students poured into the Academy's auditorium, their bustling voices echoing against the room's cement walls. Clique by clique, the students filed into the parallel rows of chairs and took seats. Not a single empty seat remained in the theater; the rest of the students, whom a handful of others dubbed the "runoff," propped their legs against the walls and chattered amongst themselves.

A huge banner, adorned in the Academy's school colors, hung over the stage and crowned the auditorium. The sign's red block letters standing in a black field announced, "CDA GRADUATING CLASS OF 2003." A similar banner suspended closer to the middle of the room shouted, "WELCOME HOME TEAM STAR FOX!"

"Where's Fox and Slippy?" drawled Bill Grey, sitting next to Krystal and Falco in one of the middle rows. "I haven't seen those varmints anywhere."

"Fox is probably taking the back way to go see his father," replied Krystal, beaming. "And I thought Slippy was--oh, wait. Here he comes."

"Hey, Slip!" Bill bellowed, leaping from his chair. "We saved y'all a seat!"

Panting and huffing, Slippy slowed from his blazing run and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Cool. Thanks. Hey, you feeling better, Krys?"

"Oh, yes, thank you. I felt better by the time I had lunch."

"Good deal. Hey, Falco, what's wrong with _you?"_

"Sugar hangover," he groaned, leaning against his arm. "Should have listened to Fox when he told us not to drink those two bottles of soda last night. So, what's with _you, _Toad?"

With a sad sigh, Slippy shook his head. "Fox and I got into a fight."

"Where _is _he, anyway?" asked Falco.

"I don't know. He told me I was wasting my time talking with him, and then he just up and left me back at the café."

"Ho, boy," breathed Bill. "You want to talk about the whole thing? I don't even know what all is going on. Krystal's been distant all day, and she won't tell me anything."

"You don't have to speak as if I'm not here," she argued.

"Hey, Slip, what did you and Fox fight about?"

"I can't talk about it. He told me to keep it a secret."

Krystal huffed. "He told you about us, didn't he?"

"About who?" drawled Bill.

"Never mind."

"Slippy, you wanna clue me in?"

"No, Bill."

"Why doesn't someone spill it and let me _in _on this?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" stammered Falco in a monotonous voice. "Keep it down! I've got enough of a migraine."

In response, the rest of the group sat upright in their seats and stared off at the empty stage. Around them, eager students continued to chatter, their voices merging into indistinct echoes.

"It's going to be a long night," Krystal predicted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox grunted and squirmed as he tried to fit into his ruby-red robe. With every jerk, his bare feet squeaked against the floor's smooth tiles. Whenever he cinched his robe, it tickled his arms and neck, and no amount of his scratching drove the itching away. As he panted for breath, he stole a glance at his wristwatch. _6:40? Is it really that late?_

A dull metallic banging echoed within the empty men's room.

"Hey, Fox! Are you comin', or what?" shouted a high male voice, its source pounding on the door. "Your dad's motorcade just pulled up!"

Muttering a curse under his breath, Fox closed up his ruby-red robe and replied, "I'm trying, Dash! This stupid robe's driving me_ nuts!"_

"All right, buddy, hang on. I'm coming in."

"What?!"

The simian plowed into the restroom, a look of urgency clouding his sky-blue eyes. "For the love of Pete," he chirped, "dude, you've got this thing on inside-out."

Fox turned to look over his shoulder. "Oh, brother."

"Yeah. The seams are sticking out."

"Terrific. You think I should just go out and meet him in my boxer shorts?"

"It's all right, Fox," said Dash. "Let me help you fix that."

"I'm not in the mood to be groomed, thank you," argued Fox, ripping off the robe. "I'm not a prince."

With a sigh, Dash leaned against the row of marble sinks and folded his skinny arms. "Dude, are you all right? You've been edgy ever since we saw you this morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just--nervous about having to give this--this darn valedictory speech."

"Huh. Well, you weren't nervous about it last night. Heck, you had both pages of that speech mastered yesterday morning!"

"Yeah, so?"

Dash shrugged. "Maybe it's just me, Fox, but I'm feeling like Krystal's carrying that same edginess, too. It's just that last night, you were excited about all this. Now, it's like you both are carrying a storm front over your heads. Is something bugging you?"

Fox cinched his robe once more and managed to shoot an irritated glare at Dash. "Why does everybody keep asking me that? Look, I'm not up for this. Let me focus on this speech, all right?"

"Okay, okay. You got the robe on, and the hat's great. Just go out and meet your dad! North gate number 9!"

"Gate 9," echoed Fox, speeding out the restroom. "Thanks for the help!"

With a smile and a nod, Dash watched the weighty door glide shut. He took a step across the tiled floor, and his foot made a hollow thud.

"Uh-oh, " Dash chirped, looking down at his feet. "He forgot his shoes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Fox speedwalked through one desolate hall after another, his every step in rhythm with his heartbeat. Everywhere he looked outside, hundreds of vehicles, minus their owners, packed the parking lots.

_The way I figure it, there are about two people for every car out there. Oh, wait a minute. Most of 'em have to be bringing their families, so that's about four people per car! _

A pair of heavy metal doors flew open at the command of Fox's sinewy arms. He entered a corridor lined with circuit breakers and white brick. Spotty phrases and words from his speech hovered inside his mind, unable to contain themselves and form complete thoughts. As Fox came closer to a second pair of doors, a few voices entering the area gave way to a whole crowd. The moment he barreled through the doors, he froze in his tracks.

_Oh, great!_

Paying no attention to the limousines parked along the side of the complex, Fox gawked at the throng of clamoring TV reporters and cameramen. With ease and stillness, James McCloud and the muscular mercenaries standing on both sides of him answered the paparazzi's frantic questions. As Fox looked on in silence, his headlight eyes and agape mouth gave way to twinkling eyes and a small smile.

_That's my dad, all right. Always calm and collected._

"Mr. McCloud!" hollered a reporter, waving an arm in the air.

In response, James nodded and motioned to the eager canine.

"Mr. McCloud, your return to Corneria after two years' duty is indeed a long time coming. Now, we have heard reports of something else prompting your attention. What can you tell us about that, Sir?

"Well, in all respects, that is hardly worthy of major attention," he spoke, his voice deep and composed and his eyes twinkling through his sunglasses. "The only matter concerning me, as if it even should in light of what my team and I have seen on Zoness, is to maintain this great campus and settle into--peace and--and--quiet--"

James's hazel eyes strayed off toward a set of double doors, and his voice faded into growing silence. After a pause, the rest of the Star Fox team followed suit, the reporters catching on and staring at the robed figure at the end of the lot.

James piped, "I'll have time for more questions later tonight. Excuse me."

In a heartbeat, the paparazzi broke into another clamor.

"I told you, I will be happy to answer more questions later!" James shouted over the noise. "Turn the cameras off and head toward the conference room with the rest of the team. Thank you."

Right before Fox's tearing eyes, James walked from the podium and, unknown to the media, flashed a broad smile. Without a second thought, Fox leapt from the sidewalk and rushed into his father's arms.

"Son," sighed James, pulling his son close. "It's so great to see you again."

"You're home, Dad," wept Fox, hiding his contorted face in his father's massive shoulder. "You're home."

"I am, Fox," sighed James, a single tear rolling down his nose. "I'm home."

"Dad, I'm--" Fox tried to continue amid choking sobs. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this!"

"Shh-h-h. Don't be sorry," whispered James. "And _you _thought you wouldn't cry."

Fox pulled himself away from James and stared into his eyes. "Dad, you--you're crying, too?"

With a few nods of his head, James bit his lip and sniffled. "Son, during that mission, that combat, there were so many times I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Dad," Fox whimpered, his hands trembling.

"But, now," continued James, "I get to come home and watch you graduate from college! I mean, look at you! Red valedictory robe and hat and everything! I know how hard you worked to get this honor, and your grades prove it! Do you know how proud I am of you? Do you know how proud your mother would be?"

With a cold glance, Fox urged, "Dad, please don't bring up Mom. Not today."

James took a step backward and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and added, "Did you know the whole family's parked out front?"

"Yeah. They're all here. My brother, Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt Teresa, Uncle Louis--all of them! They saw me earlier, and they were all jumping and crying and--it was almost a little scary. I can't believe they all made it!"

"I can't, either, but they're here, and when I talked with them when I pulled in, they were jumping and crying and--oh, man! You should have _seen_ it! And your friends had to be stoked when they heard you won the award."

"Yeah. So stoked that they--let's just say they downed a pair of two-liter Mountain Dew bottles by themselves, and they were buzzed on sugar and caffeine all night."

"Oh, great," replied James with a chuckle. "But, besides that, Principal Hare knew you were going to be elected valedictorian. In fact, when General Pepper heard about it, he told me, 'Jim, you must introduce me to your son the minute he's finished with his valedictory speech!' "

"Wait. General Pepper? General John Pepper? The man who rebuilt the Academy after that fire?"

"And the man who led the 1974 Battle of Cerinia against Andross and who leads the Cornerian Defense Forces--and who wants to meet _you, _Fox McCloud, in person."

His mouth agape, Fox took a step backward, and his tail slumped over. "I--I--I don't know what I did to deserve this," he droned, a huge smile spreading across his face.

With a breath, James said, "Son, why don't you? Fox--I can't tell you enough--I am so _proud _of you! You have your life totally under control, and look at all you have laid ahead of you! General Pepper is bound and determined to make you a member of Star Fox--and that's been your dream job! When I've been away, you have singlehandedly led your life and kept it on the right track. You're even helping Krystal, who's never known her parents, to stay strong and focused in _her _life! Any parent would wish you were their son!--Fox, what's wrong? You look a little pale."

Without warning, Fox's smile collapsed. His eyes darted back and forth, and his hands continued to tremble. His ears heard overflowing love and pride, but his mind pictured the night he and Krystal spent. In a flash, it forced his stomach to rise in his throat.

_"Wait until you're married, son. It is the only way." _

_"I guarantee you, if you sleep with someone you're not married to, you don't know what you're letting yourself in for. Save yourself the trouble, because let me tell you--there is, and it is more devastating than we think."_

_"Dad, what happens?" asked sixteen-year-old Fox. James replied, "At worst? Death. At best? Heartache, guilt, emptiness, loss--and the list goes on."_

"Nothing's wrong," replied Fox, breaking from his trance. "I'm just--just nervous."

"About what?"

"Uh--giving that speech." With a sheepish chuckle, Fox added, "I can't believe it's almost 7:00."

"Yeah. You'd better get on inside and do a last rehearsal." James beamed a warm smile and said, "Go get 'em, Fox. I can't wait to hear it."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," stuttered Fox, whirling around. He sped back into the building, his heart pounding and his pulse beating in his ears.

_"Fox, I am so _proud _of you! Any parent would wish you were their son!"_

The sound of Fox's shallow breaths bounced off the plate-glass windows, the sweat upon his forehead shimmering in the soft overhead lights. His sandy fur tingled from the heat, and the white brick walls surrounding him looked as if they stood a hundred yards away. Every bulb shone on him like a spotlight tracking him and illuminating his every move.

_"My uncle got involved in this kind of stuff. He slept with someone who wasn't his wife; this is his fifth marriage, and now, _it's_ falling apart. Then, my friend--my friend of five years, this totally cool auto mechanic--he went too far with his girlfriend, and now, she has to put off going to college because she's pregnant with twins. She and my friend are a mess!"_

Fox barreled into the confines of the men's room and fell upon the row of marble sinks. He buried his head in his hands, not daring to confront the mirror above him. Without making a sound, he mouthed the words of his speech. Every blurted sentence became fragmented and repeated, and words intermingled with other words.

"_Da-a-ah!" _he cried, lifting his head to look in the mirror. "Come on, Fox! Focus! 'I'm grateful for this--' Agh! No! That doesn't start with those words!"

Fox mouthed a curse and uncovered his wristwatch. 6:53.

"Okay. I've got a few minutes before the ceremony starts. How do I--? That's it. Smile, nod--wow. I _do _have a good smile. Now, I started with--what was that icebreaker Slippy suggested? Oh, yeah, yeah. I just make it up on the spur of the moment. Then, I go on to--yeah, that's it.

" 'When I first stepped into the college, my eyes were the size of dinner plates. I had no friends here to coach me through the halls, my dad was away from Corneria, and I was so scared, I thought the first thing I'd study was a refresher course on throwing up.' " With a half-hearted chuckle, Fox added, "This is getting good. What time is it?"

He stole another glance at his wristwatch.

6:53.

"Damn it! What's happening? The batteries aren't dead in this thing! If they were, this would be in the trash!"

_Stay calm, Fox. Nothing's happening. Just keep rehearsing._

"How should I word that last paragraph? Maybe I'd better change it. 'I can't begin to tell you how thrilled I am that you all elected me valedictorian. It's a huge honor for me, and there's no way I can take all the credit for it. I want to thank'--oh, yeah. Gotta motion to them. 'I want to thank Falco, Slippy, Bill, Dash, and Katt, the best friends I could ever have. Krystal, I couldn't imagine a better girlfriend than you'--scrap _that._ I'll work with the original. 'Finally, I want to give special thanks to someone. He's the superintendent of the Academy, the founder of Team Star Fox, and my father--James McCloud.' "

_"Why are you trying to act as if I don't know the truth?"_

On cue, Fox looked up from his reflection and peered into the corner of the mirror, his forehead furrowed and his mouth hanging open. His widening eyes beheld a muscular vulpine folding his arms across his chest.

_"How could you and Krystal sleep together that night, Fox? And to think that you tried so hard to keep that from me! Had you forgotten all the times I warned you?"_

Fox geared up to argue, but a mere few words spilt from his lips.

"What the hell?"

_"I am ashamed of you, Fox. I am ashamed to even think you would do this! God doesn't look too kindly on people like you!"_

"No. I'm not going to take this."

_"You slept with her, you swore, you disobeyed me when you knew you were doing wrong! You are condemned, Fox!"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

The roar in Fox's voice fled to every corner of the room and dissolved into thin air. The overhead fluorescent lights persisted in casting shadows across his furrowed face. As he stared into the mirror, his fists unclenched, and his teeth hid behind his thin lips. The reflection belonged to him.

"I'm not condemned," he uttered. "I have done nothing wrong. I just--have to get on with my speech--then, I'll be fine."

He stole another glance at his wristwatch.

6:53.

"Damn it!" he cried, hammering a fist upon the counter. "Never mind. _'Dang _it!' There! Are you happy?"

In a fatal second, the display went blank.

"I give up," enunciated Fox, unclamping the watch. With an exasperated huff, he hurled the watch into the garbage can and marched out of the room, but not before remembering to slide his feet into his shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Did I do it right? Was I calm and collected like my dad?"

With a weighty sigh, Falco rested his pool cue upon the maraschino-red felt. "McCloud, would you stop?" he urged, his grimacing eyes reflecting the overhead tiffany lamp. "You're throwing me off! Now, if you'd like, you can pull your butt out of that chair and play Rotation with me."

Falco didn't get a reply. In silence, Fox ran his fingers along the collar of his shirt and slid his other hand into his jeans' pocket.

"You know? Rotation?" Falco mocked. "The game where you knock in all fifteen balls in sequence?"

"But, just answer my question. How did I do?"

"Fox, I told you two minutes ago, and fiveminutes ago, and _ten _minutes ago, and _thirty _minutes ago at the banquet--you were freakin' _awesome! _I've never met anyone who could give a speech like you did. You were just like your dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Calm! Collected! Just like you said! Shut up or grab a pool cue, will ya?"

"I'll keep quiet."

"Although, I do have to tell you, the robe doesn't flatter your figure. I'm glad you changed out of it before you came here; you were looking like a monk."

"Now you're just teasing me," grumbled Fox. "Look, I'm not up for pool. Besides, you look like you're doing good."

"I've been stuck on this six ball ever since you got here, McCloud," said Falco as he lurched over the table. He slid his cue between two slender fingers and peered down the length of the stick, his eyes following a path running across the table. After a deep thwack, the cue ball hurtled toward the powerless six ball and shoved the green orb into a corner pocket.

"Finally," breathed Falco, rising in victory. "What's really bothering you, Fox?"

After a moment, Fox raised his eyebrows and let out a soft murmur.

"I know the speech isn't all that's bothering you," said Falco. "What's _really _going on?"

With a sigh, Fox pulled himself from the leather seat and wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "How about we talk over a game of pool?" he yawned.

"About time," droned Falco, concealing a small smile. "I'll get you a stick."

With a nod, Fox sifted through the leather-woven pockets, lifting balls onto the table as he went. Falco took the pool rack in hand and rolled the balls into its perimeter.

"Looks like you got everything in but the six ball," Fox noted.

"Until just now, yeah. Want to break?"

Falco hoisted the rack from the table and passed the cue ball to Fox. "Let's see if you've still got the touch, McCloud."

Fox took a slender cue stick in hand and let out a huff. His eyes, focused in deadly concentration, squinted down the length of the stick. Without so much as a flinch, he shot the cue ball across the table. With a loud clash, the cue slammed into the rest of the balls, spewing them across the felt.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been so weird today. With everything that's gone on, I mean."

"You have to clue me in here, McCloud. What everything?"

"Well, to start, Slippy and I--he hasn't talked to you about anything, has he?"

"No. Was he supposed to?"

"I hope not." After pocketing a solid blue ball, Fox let out a sigh. "Let's just say he and I are probably not going to be friends anymore."

"Wha--? You're kidding me. You two've known each other since you were in diapers, right? So, your whole friendship is over--just like that?"

"Yeah. We just don't agree on something. I was, and he wasn't. What really ticks me off is how he has to preach at us about his whole _Jesus _thing or whatever."

"Slippy? Preach?" scoffed Falco, rising to look at Fox. "Okay, yeah, he's a Christian and all, but Slippy's never really talked about God with any of us." After a pause to think, Falco added, "What _did_ he get on you about?"

"It's--it's nothing. He tried to get in the way of my relationship with Krystal. He freaked out because he saw Krystal and I--eh--"

"Wah-wah-wacka-tau-tau-wacka-wah-wah?"

After a pause, Fox's eyebrows shot upward. "Wait a minute! You _knew _about this? I should have known Slippy wouldn't keep it a secret!"

"Well, how could he if he barged in on you?"

"He didn't!"

"And he sure didn't tell me! So, what gives?"

"It's not a big deal. This morning, he came in and found me and Krys together, and he just assumed everything. How did _you _find out?"

Falco scoffed. "I put two and two together. You heard you were valedictorian, and Katt wondered why Krystal wasn't in her dorm last night."

"Oh, boy," sighed Fox.

"So, that's what's bugging you. Look, if it helps, I couldn't tell anything was wrong when you gave your speech."

"But, why is this bothering me at all?"

"Why? Think about it. You deflowered a woman. Even _I _know it's something you can't go back and undo. Tell me something, Fox: how do you feel when you think about Krystal now?"

Fox swallowed hard and set his cue upon one of the table's cushions. His eyes stared at the plate-glass doors at the other end of the room.

"I don't know," he murmured. "I _feel_ different. I feel a lot like a--a man now."

"You're thinkin' about yourself, McCloud. Focus on Krystal."

Without replying, Fox exhaled and stared into space, his mind poring over countless memories of himself and Krystal. The outings, the laughter, the late nights studying for exams--the night the two spent together--all rushed back to him.

"I--I don't know," he repeated, turning around to face Falco once again.

"Okay. Let's say she came up to you and wanted to--I don't know--go mini golfing with you. What would you say to her?"

Fox shrugged and tapped his fingers against the table. "I don't know if I'd even want to go out with her now. It's not--I mean--it's like we already did everything now. There's nothing left to go for in our relationship."

Falco nodded. "What else?"

"It's like--another girl would be--better--oh, no."

In an instant, Falco's avian face clouded over. "There you go. And, you know what? I'm sure she's thinking she'd rather be with another guy."

"No," blurted Fox. "That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let my relationship with her fall apart."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I'll think of something!"

"Then, think fast, McCloud." Falco leaned over the table and pointed a finger over his shoulder.

On cue, Fox followed the direction and came face-to-face with an approaching cerulean vixen. For a moment, she and Fox stared at each other in thickening silence, the distinguished noises of the pool hall dissolving into an incoherent fog. A couple mumbles of "Hi" made their way through the fog.

"Krys, I wanted to say something," Fox piped. After a pause, his brightening eyes grew dim. "I don't remember what it was."

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Krystal moaned. "Fox, we're supposed to be in love, and I don't know what's going on with me--with-with _us!"_

Fox rested a hand on Krystal's shoulder, his eyes dashing toward the plate-glass doors across the hall. "Maybe we'd better talk in private."

"What about our game?" objected Falco, shrugging.

But, Fox didn't reply. He wove through rows of pool tables as Krystal followed his footsteps. Neither one heard Falco's muttering of "Whatever" or paid attention to the bustling crowds. After giving Krystal the courtesy of opening the door for her, Fox motioned down the hall. Every footstep down the brick corridor echoed in all directions.

After passing a handful of doors, Fox and Krystal came to a door marked by a gold-plated bar. The message engraved said, "James D. McCloud, Superintendent," with the numbers 264 printed above.

"Will your father mind that we're borrowing his office?" asked Krystal.

"I doubt it. He's still out at his press conference, and it looks like they won't be done for a while."

Fox twisted the gleaming doorknob and pulled the door open. As he and Krystal entered the room, he flicked a lightswitch and let out a breath. "It looks just like it did the day he left."

All four sandy-colored walls displayed assorted trophies and diplomas, and a huge mahogany desk marked the center of the floor. A widescreen computer monitor crowned the top of the desk, and picture frames sat in tidy arrangement next to a dolphin-gray mouse and keyboard. An oak bookshelf stood tucked away in the far left corner of the office; a small boombox and several Steely Dan CD's sat atop it, and each of the furniture's shelves held books ranging from _Flight Manual: A Lylatian's Guide to the Arwing II _by John Pepper, to _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen.

After a few moments, Fox let out a breath and spun around to face Krystal. "Look, my heart is racing like a chariot," he blurted. "I don't know how to prepare myself for this."

"Fox, I feel the same way," said Krystal. "To be honest, I don't know how I feel about you anymore! Fox, I want to love you, but there's just this--this image of you whenever you come to mind."

"Image? Look--look, Krys, today wasn't the day to funk out all of a sudden. What about all the good that happened to me? I got to meet General John Pepper! We _all _did!"

"Yes, but--Fox, if it weren't for you, I'd be feeling very different about you. I feel like you took--my youth from me."

"What?"

"Yes." Krystal bit her lip and continued, "What we did last night turned us into adults!"

"Yeah. _Us, _Krys! It wasn't a decision made by just one of us! It was mutual! And, hey--we had the time of our lives, right?"

With a breath, Krystal turned away. "I hear what you're saying--but, it's not what you're thinking."

"Krys, I--"

"Don't lie to me, Fox!" Krystal exclaimed, turning around. "I knew! I knew you began to regret it after Slippy came into your dorm. _I'm _regretting it myself!"

"Krystal, I don't want to! Look, I _love _you. That's not what I'm thinking right now; it's what I'm _choosing. _But--I don't know what we're supposed to do. I mean, we already--well, you know--and it's like it's over or something. I want to at least _try _and keep our relationship going. I've been thinking of how we can, but--only one thing comes to me."

After a pause, Krystal shuffled toward Fox and put her hands on his shoulders. "Fox, I love you, too, but I can't seem to get around this wall. Every time I thought of you today, I felt as if I--"

"Like you don't mean much to me anymore?"

Krystal nodded.

"I thought the same thing," said Fox. "But, think about it from my point of view. I couldn't believe you'd save yourself--for _me. _I'm looking at you now, and--I feel like I can't go another minute without you. After last night, I didn't know what _I _was worth to _you."_

In a heartbeat, Krystal's eyes began to glisten. Before she knew it, she and Fox wrapped their arms around each other's back.

"You mean the world to me, Fox," sighed Krystal, a loving look spreading across her face. "Today, after being apart from you, I--I can't go another minute without you, either."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Peppy Hare let out a sigh and scratched his mustache, his aging eyes peering into his mug of piping tea. "What a day it's been. Thank you again for inviting me to your home, Jim."

"For you, my friend? Anything," James replied, his slow legs carrying him across the kitchen's wooden floors. A small brass chandelier crowned the antique oak table, which stood out in irony to the modern appliances standing against the sunny yellow walls. Ivory-white cabinets hanging above the counters and stove top glowed in the chandelier's soft lights.

"I've always admired this home," said Peppy. After a pause, he added, with hesitation, "Jim, I know you just came home, and I know this is none of my concern, but I have to be honest: Your son seemed distracted after he gave his speech."

James rested a hand on his chin and took a sip of water. "You noticed it, too," he said, wiping his lips. "I wish I knew if anything was wrong. He left the campus before I could get a chance to ask him, and--" As his voice trailed off, he glanced at the microwave clock. "Huh. It's not like him to be in bed at 9:30. I remember how he'd stay up until midnight whenever a weekend or summer vacation began. At least I know he's home; that was his car parked in the driveway."

Three dull knocks penetrated the quiet atmosphere, and the moonlit outline of a tall avian shone through the window of the kitchen door.

"Who could that be?" James mumbled, giving the door a curious glance. He lifted his brawny body from the chair and squinted at the window curtains. "That shadow reminds me of the scarecrow I used to put up around Thanksgiving," he chuckled.

The door creaked open, and in an instant, cheering voices flooded the room. One by one, Falco, Slippy, Bill, and Katt shook James's hand and came into the kitchen.

"I can't believe this! You guys came here just to welcome me home?" James laughed.

"We didn't get a chance to earlier," said Bill. "Howdy, Principal Hare."

"We're also wondering where Fox went," said Katt. "We were going to go bowling with him and Krystal. Where are they, anyway?"

"You don't remember?" piped Slippy. "Krys went home a half-hour ago."

"I just missed her, then," said Peppy.

"And Fox is up in bed, I suppose," added James.

"Well, speaking of Fox," Bill piped, "Mr. McCloud, could you have him drag his carcass down here so we could talk to him?"

"What about?"

"Well, we don't know what's going on with him. No one's telling me anything, and I haven't gotten a chance to ask him."

"If it helps, Bill, we all are in the same boat." His eyes clouding over, James looked over his shoulder. "If you all want anything to eat or drink, help yourselves by all means. Excuse me." James then exited the kitchen, his pace slowed by the onset of fatigue.

"Cool," said Slippy. "His fridge is our fridge."

"I get dibs on Dr. Pepper!" blurted Falco, pointing a finger in the air. "If he has any!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" exclaimed Bill. "Hold it now!"

In a heartbeat, the others froze, their startled eyes turning toward Bill. Peppy cocked his head in Bill's direction and took another sip of tea.

"Don't y'all hear what I'm saying?" said Bill. "Slippy, we wouldn't have to go to all this trouble if you'd just tell us what you and Fox fought about!"

"Wait," said Katt. "What are you getting at, Bill?"

"He's upset because Fox and Slip had a fight, and neither one's going to tell him about it," Falco explained.

"Slippy, maybe you should tell us what Fox argued with you about," said Peppy.

"Fox told me to keep it a secret," Slippy refrained.

"Stupid secrets!" blurted Falco. "Look, _I _know what's going on with Fox! He didn't tell _me_ to keep my lips zipped!"

Katt rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Falco, you don't even _have _lips."

_"Fox? Krystal?!"_

_"What the hell?! Dad?"_

_"Mr. McCloud!"_

"Wait a minute," huffed Peppy. "Was that Krystal I just heard?"

Hurried footsteps charged down both flights of stairs, and a muscular, sandy-furred figure came into view, his robe waving like a flag from his arms. Once he entered the kitchen, his headlight eyes beheld his friends, who jumped back and cried out. On cue, Fox screamed and jerked his robe shut over his boxer shorts.

Without so much as a sigh, Peppy and the others closed their eyes and turned away from Fox. Falco remained buggy-eyed and motionless, his index finger just beginning to open a can of soda. The sight of his friends horrified Fox, his mouth agape and his body stiff and motionless. With every shallow breath, his tanned face turned even whiter. His lips quivered, searching in vain for a logical reply.

"Wait, Fox!" cried a female voice.

"Krystal, wait!" objected Fox. "Don't come in here!"

A figure in a pink robe dashed past Fox and jerked back with a shriek. At the sight of the others, she ducked behind Fox and clasped a hand over her jaws. She stood pigeon-toed behind Fox and glanced at her friends in horror, her presence amplifying their looks of dismay.

"What are you guys _doing_ here?!" Fox demanded in a panic.

"You didn't even hear us?" said Katt.

"He was supposed to be asleep," argued Bill. "Well, Fox, you sure look like you're wide awake now, don't ya?"

"Oh, man. My life's starting to feel like a sitcom. Jeez, Falco! Would you stop staring at us like that? You're giving me the creeps!"

For a moment, Falco maintained his pose, his finger pulling up on the tab of the soda can in his hand. After a pause, Fox's words reached his ears, and Falco shook his head and shouted a reply.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?!"

Both Fox and Krystal closed their eyes and shook their heads, and Katt elbowed Falco in the ribs and mouthed several words to him.

"Is this why you ditched us, McCloud?" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe this," droned Katt. "Krystal, did you--"

"Did I what?" she retorted.

"Is this why you lied to me last night? I wanted to show you my new CD, and you said you had to go off-campus."

"Krystal?" Fox gawked. "You lied to Katt?"

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?!" repeated Falco.

"Worse! You lied to everyone here, and for what?" argued Krystal. "Your father barged in on us! You told me he wouldn't be coming back here until later tonight!"

In response, Fox made a slashing motion across his throat and mouthed words to Krystal.

"What?" she whispered. "Fox, what are you trying to say?"

"Mr. McCloud's standing right behind you guys; that's what he's trying to say," piped a jeering voice.

"Falco, would you _button_ it?!" spat Fox, whirling around. "This doesn't involve you!"

"Oh, of course not. It's not a problem that you lied to all of us so you both could go around the block twice in two nights."

_"Falco!"_

"Twice?" echoed James, stepping into the kitchen. His frown deepened as the kitchen lights cast shadows across his face.

"I think I need to head on home," sighed a mature voice. "Thank you for the tea, Jim. Krystal, you're going to need a ride home. I didn't see your car here."

"Oh, yes," sighed Krystal, focusing her gaze away from Peppy.

"Principal Hare, it's my dad's fault you had to--"

"Fox, don't," ordered James. "Peppy, I'm sorry about this."

Peppy nodded and walked out the door, and Fox and Krystal diverged, unable to speak to one another. The door creaked shut, absorbing the noise of Peppy and Krystal walking down the cobblestone walkway.

After a pause, Fox's inquisitive eyes turned toward his friends.

"I'm past my bedtime," piped Bill.

"I have a pedicure early in the morning," sighed Katt.

"Great," mumbled Falco. "I'll tag along and watch. Anything to knock thesepleasant images out of my head."

As they exited the house, Fox pleaded with them to stay, but it went to no avail. They gave hasty goodbyes and marched toward Bill's car, leaving Fox to sigh in despair.

"I can't believe this. Slippy, come on. Say something, will you?"

The startled amphibian continued to look away. "What am I supposed to say?" he replied, shuffling toward the door.

"Look--what I said earlier--about you wasting your time--I overreacted!" Fox pleaded. "Really, Slippy, it's not what it looks like!"

"Great. Then, I don't even want to know what it really is," he sighed. With a huff, he walked past the heavy door and closed it behind him.

"Terrific," muttered Fox. "Look, Dad, before you lecture me, I know about all the warnings you gave me, and I know sleeping with her at the campus was wrong--"

"No. It's not just that," said James. "It's what you did here that I'm more upset about--not that I'm exactly shocked."

"Dad, it's my life, it's my choices, and I think I'm old enough now to actually live how I _want_ to for a change!"

"So I gathered." James reached by his side and lifted a plastic bag to eye level. "And it looks as if these magazines are part of it."

Fox's eyes widened further. "Oh," was his startled reply.

"I found them inside your room when I was upstairs. Fox, I have told you time and again that I will not have that garbage in my house."

"You were gone, Dad! They didn't affect you!"

"Wrong. They _do _affect me--because of how they affect you."

"What?" mumbled Fox, a single eye squinting.

"Everything inside those pages warps guys' minds. It starts with a little desire, and at the end of a long line, guys go too far. I don't allow you to bring magazines like that into this house for that very reason."

"Dad, what right do you have to tell _me_ what to do? Yeah, maybe I'll take your advice if things get hairy. But, when it comes to telling me how I should celebrate my life going good--which is another one of your ways to make me your little boy again--I can't hack with that! Maybe I'm a man now, and I want to do whatever I want, and maybe I don't care what you say!"

"Son, I have given you plenty of liberty to live your life as you want, but I will not give you room to talk to me like that." James let out a breath and tapped his fingers against his folded arms. "I know that I can't watch you forever. Because you're an adult, you don't have to live under many rules now, but for those that are left--"

"Well, maybe I don't want to obey your freakin' rules! You act like we live in Mayberry, and everybody goes to church, and everybody is good and proper, and whatever Andy Griffith bilge you have! Well, that's not how it is here in Corneria City, and I'm done with being a good little boy. Why should I bother being one?"

"To stay alive." After a pause, James continued, "If you are willing to accept the consequences that come along with what you do, then I can't stop you. But, like I've said, I only place these rules for you because I love you and want you to have the best life you can have. I care about you, and I'm here for you."

Fox took in a deep breath and, with an artificial smile, nodded at James. "Nice try, Dad. I'm going to bed."

With a huff, Fox marched away, his heavy footsteps forcing faint creaks from the stairs. James turned away in silence and followed his sluggish feet back into the kitchen. He leaned back into his chair and cupped his hand around his glass of water, his arm hesitant to lift the drink to his lips.

James let out a sigh and glanced over his shoulder, his green eyes peering through his sunglasses and marking trampled shapes in the carpet. The shapes showed Fox's and Krystal's mad dash into the kitchen. Every mark displayed the panic of their footsteps. In a heartbeat, more images brought heaviness to his chest: Fox and Krystal cuddling together--their looks of terror when he intruded--their hasty words spilling from their panicked lips--the images turning into strange memories.

"Oh, man," James breathed. "A chip off the old block."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

A yawning Fox McCloud trudged into his bedroom and, with a limp hand, pressed the door shut. A faint bluish light, reflecting off the smallest of Corneria's three moons, pierced the darkness and fell upon his robe. Beyond the shutters, a towering tree swayed in the wind, its leaves murmuring in confused response to a sudden gust. Fox trudged toward the window and pulled a single cord on the shutters, closing them with a high-pitched clack.

_"Fox? Krystal?!"_

_"What the hell?! Dad?"_

_"Mr. McCloud!"_

Fox shook his head and returned alone underneath his sheets, the scene inside his mind replaying without a pause.

_If only she sensed that he was coming! Then I wouldn't be in this freakin' mess!_

The words inside his mind spoke to him in a ghostly tone. Every time he tried to block them out, he tossed in his bed, as if to fight the onslaught. Soon, sweat built up and soaked into the corners of his nightshirt, and he lost count of the number of times he shifted position in bed.

_"Fox, if it weren't for you, I'd be feeling very different about you. I feel like you took my youth away from me. What we did turned us into adults."_

"I know, Krystal," Fox droned, clutching his pillow.

_"I knew you began to regret it after Slippy came into your dorm."_

"I'm not--_regretting_ anything, Krys."

_"Fox, would you mind? You're not listening!"_

"What the--? Krystal, you didn't say _that _to me!"

Fox's eyes sprang open, and his gaze dashed across the room. After a moment, a disappointed sigh fell from his lips. Nothing but darkness remained.

He buried his head into his pillow and glanced at his alarm clock, the glowing green numerals around its face staring into his restless eyes. As Fox drifted in and out of his dozes, the minute hand chased the hour hand in a sluggish race, only to be lapsed time and again by the relentless second hand. Before Fox realized it, the hour hand passed the _11 _andheadeden route to the _12. _

As Fox eyelids sagged further, his breathing fell into the slow rhythm of the clock's soft ticking. He tried to look at the clock, but his eyes resisted the urge. Without warning, he passed from his surroundings and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next thing he heard was his alarm clock screaming.

A deep groan and a soft curse came from the depths of his throat. A moment later, a swift hand plowed from the covers, its protruding knuckles clobbering the clock in its thin face. The timekeeper's jarring call ceased with a loud _CHUNG _as the device careened into the side of an unyielding bookshelf.

Fox's eyelids rose little by little, growing accustomed to the cheery light of the new day. The white wooden shutters flung open with a jerk of a muscular arm. On cue, light poured into the room and flooded his eyes, driving an overwhelmed moan from his throat.

As a limp hand slid down his face, an energetic tune sprang from his nightstand. With a deep yawn, Fox scooped up his cellphone and mouthed the words to the ringtone. As the music continued, he opened his phone and squinted at the name beneath the number shown on the screen.

"Krystal," he read. _How did she manage to call me? I thought Principal Hare would've holed her up in her room. _

"Heya, Krys. What's going on?"

An unsettling voice replied, _"Fox, we need to talk. Are you alone?"_

"Yeah. My dad won't be able to hear me. What's up? What time is it?"

_"A little after eleven--not that it matters now, Fox."_

"Krys, what's going on? You don't sound good."

_"I'm not. Look, let me just get to the point."_

Fox nodded, his pulse beginning to beat in his ears. "Go ahead."

With a weighty sigh, Krystal uttered two words that sent Fox's face collapsing.

_"I'm pregnant."_

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_"Heya, Krys. What's going on?"_

_An unsettling voice replied, _"Fox, we need to talk. Are you alone?"

_"Yeah. My dad won't be able to hear me. What's up? What time is it?"_

"A little after eleven--not that it matters now, Fox."

_"Krys, what's going on? You don't sound good."_

"I'm not. Look, let me just get to the point."

_Fox nodded, his pulse beginning to beat in his ears. "Go ahead."_

_With a weighty sigh, Krystal uttered two words that sent Fox's face collapsing._

"I'm pregnant."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 8.**_

With every muffled step down the stairwell, Fox forced a grunt from his throat. Along the way, his eyes met a tall mirror, his reflection offering little comfort to the man providing the image. The words from Krystal's phone call stuck in his mind, the magnitude of them sinking in deeper and deeper with each passing second. Soon, Fox began imagining himself in the mirror--working days on end at a miserable job just to provide for his new family, straining under the responsibility of fatherhood, wishing for an escape that would never come.

A long moment passed before Fox proceeded toward the sunlit kitchen and trudged his way through his morning ritual of pouring a large bowl of raisin bran. As he ate, he felt his mind divided. One part of it kept him eating his food with each slow, deliberate chew, while the other part replayed his identities--man, college graduate, expectant father.

_I never thought this would be the next phase of my life, _he thought to himself, burying half of his face in his outstretched hand. _What am I going to do now?_

"Good morning, Fox."

In response, he froze, his spoon dangling between two quivering fingers. _Oh, no. This is it. I have to tell him he's a grandfather now._

"Morning, Dad," Fox droned with hesitation.

As James moved further into the kitchen, Fox kept his gaze fixated on his cereal bowl.

"I was going to make some coffee," James added, opening a door beneath the sink. "You want some?"

_Come on, Dad! Why don't you just spill it? Stop giving me all this nice talk and tell me how mad you are at me! Damn it! If only you knew!_

"No. I'm fine. Look--aren't we supposed to talk about what happened last night?" Fox wondered, pulling his gaze toward his father. "I mean, no offense, Dad, but last time I saw you, you were about to tear into me. Now, you're--I don't know--being all nice and stuff. Are you changing your mind?"

"No. I've had time to cool down and think about it, and I still don't condone what you did last night _and _at the campus the night before. But, any amount of lecturing I do won't matter. You're grown up and making your own choices. I _will _say this: I love you. Because I love you, and because you still live under my roof, I will discipline you."

Fox let out a defiant sigh and tapped his fingers against the table. He stared away, hiding his scowl from his father's sight.

"I've already decided that you're not going to see Krystal anymore."

Without a pause, Fox whirled around in his seat. "What?"

James nodded.

"No e-mails? No phone calls? Nothing? Until when?"

"Indefinitely."

Fox sputtered and made gestures with his arms, his mouth trying in vain to form a reply.

"I would rather not do it," added James, "but I can tell you're attached to her in ways that aren't healthy for you. Or am I missing something?"

_Oh, man. Just tell him, Fox. Get it over with. _"Look--I love her. All right? Why is that so wrong?"

"What you two did isn't love." James let out a sigh and rose from his seat. "I have to go to the Academy for the day, so I'd better get ready."

"Dad, why can't you be more like Mom?"

The words from Fox's lips stopped James in his footsteps.

"You know why I don't like talking to you, Dad? Most of the time, you don't even hear me. You _never _heard me! You acted like I was your little soldier, and you kept barking out orders and punishing me--but Mom was actually nice to me! She treated me like I was her son!"

With a look of scorn, Fox rose from his seat and marched away. "That's the only thing you'll never do," he accused, his muffled words reaching farther than he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

Krystal sat by herself in a red velvet chair, a stray beam of sunlight isolating her from the silhouetted home surrounding her. Her fingers twiddled by habit, her gaze losing the energy to look anywhere but down at her slender feet. After a while, she lay her restless hands upon her stomach; beneath them, the first of the coming McCloud generation continued to grow deep inside her. Her mind reeled at everything that happened. The pleasure of that night--the experience she felt--the temptation she caved in to. The memories haunted her at every turn, like a lonely ghost.

Three dull knocks came from across the room and snapped her back into the present moment. With a hesitant huff, she rose from the comfort of the chair and, with ever dwindling bravery, made her way to the door. Her slender fingers twisted the doorknob, and her unready arm pulled the door open, bringing a figure into view. The muscular vulpine standing upon the covered porch caused her stomach to plummet.

"Hi, Krystal," he mumbled, wearing a face to match the gloomy tone of his dull gray T-shirt. "Peppy isn't here, is he?"

"No. He and Vivian and Lucy went shopping, so it's just me. Come on in."

Fox nodded and wiped his shoes on the doormat. As he stepped into the house, he looked back up at Krystal, offering a hopeless stare. "I'm sorry."

Krystal shook her head, unable to reply.

"You haven't told them yet, I guess."

"No. Did you tell your father?"

Fox wagged his head. "I haven't gotten enough courage yet, and I'm not even allowed to see you anymore." With a sigh, he continued, "So, it's true. You're really--? We're going to--? I-I can't believe it."

"Believe it. I'm just barely twenty-one years old, and I'm an expectant mother."

"So, what happened? How did you find out?"

"I went to the doctor because my stomach started to hurt again, and I threw up. Something told me that my body wasn't right. My doctor ran a test on me, and when the results came back--" Krystal exhaled, a single hand running down her face. "Oh, I'll never forget how she said it. 'Ms. De'Maréis, you are definitely pregnant.' "

"Wait a second. Doesn't it take someone a couple _months_ before they find this out?"

"Cerinians only have to wait one or two days."

With a heavy breath, Fox leaned back into the door, mouthing the last few words of Krystal's reply.

"We have to get out of this."

"And how do you suppose we can do that, Fox?" blurted Krystal. "No matter how much we want to deny it, our child is growing! We've got seven months to gather enough money so we can buy a house and prepare for this baby, but we have no adequate savings, no one who could afford to--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on," he murmured, the tips of his eyebrows pointing skyward. "Seven months? It's supposed to be nine, right?"

"Cerinian babies mature faster than Cornerian babies."

Another sigh came from the depths of Fox's throat. During a sluggish pause, he interlaced his fingers and stared at the floor, his eyes hesitating to look toward Krystal. After a moment, he let out a huff and plastered his sinewy hands along the back of his head. "I've wanted to be a dad, but I never guessed it'd be like this. Now my future and my dream job are both toast."

"Well, what about _my _future?" exclaimed Krystal. "I hear all this talk about _us_ and what _we're _going to do, but all you keep thinking about is _you_! Unless I don't need to tell you, I won't be able to graduate from the Academy! I'll have to drop out because of this baby! Every day for the next two months, I'll have to suffer with morning sickness and approaching motherhood while you get to do whatever you want! Then, for twenty years or more, I'll have to work around the clock by myself to raise our child!"

"Krys, that won't happen," Fox hushed. He shuffled toward Krystal, a loving look forming upon his face. He ran his fingers between Krystal's, and his other hand brushed against her cheek, a single tear soaking into his fur.

"I know you're scared. So am I. But you won't go through this yourself," he promised. "I'll always be here for you."

"What are we going to do, then?" Krystal said in a breath. "I mean, is there any way to undo--" In a heartbeat, her stomach dropped as an unwelcome thought barged into her mind. "You think I need to have an abortion."

Fox looked straight at Krystal and said, "It's your body, your choice, but it seems like an abortion's the only way of getting out of this mess. Then again, there's always marriage or adoption. I mean, either one will give us more time to sort this out."

"No. I couldn't spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love anymore. I know you wouldn't do much better."

Fox shook his head in agreement.

"I won't stand for adoption, either," said Krystal. "It would break my heart."

"You think you'd get attached to the baby?"

Krystal nodded. "Wouldn't you?"

After a pause, Fox murmured, "I didn't want this all to happen. I even told Slippy it--" His voice trailed off, and he let out a heavier breath. "We have to end this. Look--no matter what happens, Krys, I'm not going to leave you. We'll go through this together"

A small smile formed across Krystal's face. "I know you mean that," she said, a tone of uncertainty streaking through her voice.

Fox nodded and pulled himself close to Krystal. "I'll show you how much I mean that."

Without hesitation, a swift hand plastered itself against Fox's broad chest.

"No," Krystal argued with authority. "Don't kiss me. Like you said, it's my body, my choice."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

With a pensive look across his face, James stared out his office window, his green eyes peering from beneath his sunglasses and staring at the billowing clouds in the sky. Along the cityline in the distance, ominous black wisps streamed down from the darkest clouds, and fleeting flashes of lightning jumped from one skyscraper to the other.

_God, I wish I could forget that night, _he spoke in thought_. Even after Vixy and I got married, we shared that regret. I remember--eight years ago, Vixy and I had a talk--one that ended up being our last. It was a long talk--leading from one thing to another, like long talks always did--and, at one point, I asked her, 'Do you have any regrets?' Those bright green eyes--they had a twinkle when she said, 'Not a one, James.' But, then--that twinkle faded. She turned away from me and said, 'Except one.' Immediately, I knew what it was--the night she and I spent together. I know I'm forgiven, but--I still wonder if I can forgive myself enough for it. Then again, God--none of this is news. You know everything about me._

A soft knock snapped James to attention. "Come in," he said, a sudden tone of confidence in his voice. On cue, a stout, long-eared figure entered the office, a pair of thick spectacles balanced upon his muzzle.

"Hi, Peppy," James greeted, turning from the window. "How are things going?"

"Well. Very well. We're just a few weeks into the fall semester, and our whole Academy is packed." With a chuckle, Peppy added, "You should hear all the students chattering about you, Jim. They keep wanting to talk with you and ask you what it was like on Zoness. So, old friend, how are things with you?"

With a heavy sigh, James added, "Same as earlier," as a strong hand grasped the tapered edge of a wooden picture frame, the engraved words "June 1982" immortalized into its lower right hand corner. The photo encased showed James in a cliché tuxedo and Vixy in an overflowing bride's dress. The twosome flashed an eternal smile, their eyes twinkling and arms wrapped around each other. A rare situation resided in the image--James without his ever-present sunglasses.

"This picture made me think about the mistake she and I made earlier that year."

"Hmm. So I noticed," Peppy said. "Tell me something, old friend: Are you disciplining Fox so that you can try to redeem yourself after a mistake that God doesn't hold you responsible for anymore?"

James paused. "Hmm. Now _there's _something I didn't expect to hear."

"Jim, you are a good father and a strong Christian, and your morals are without question--but that doesn't mean you can earn your own forgiveness. God has already given it to you, and He doesn't remember what you did."

With a meditative nod, James replied, "You're right, old friend. It's not just about having a hard time forgiving myself. I also have to think about Fox and his situation. He's feeling what _I_ did when I was in his shoes--loss, regret, and confusion. I did and felt the same things, and instead of being loving and patient, I clamp down on him without giving him a chance to talk. Now, it's three months after that night, and he won't come near me."

Peppy gave a compassionate nod and geared up to reply as James's desk phone gave a monotonous twitter. On cue, James pressed a button on the console and spoke, "Yes, Alicia?"

"_Uncle Jim, someone just called the Aviation Sciences lab, and they left a message on extension 114."_

"Oh, that's right," Peppy piped. "Fox used to have an extension there, but he gave it up when he graduated. We haven't invalidated it yet."

"Ah. All right, Alicia. Thanks. I'll get the message from here."

_"Sure thing, Uncle Jim."_

The phone clicked off, and Peppy gave a kind chuckle. "I'm glad your niece volunteers here. She has some great manners, Jim."

"Yeah. She gets them from being a McCloud," James replied, punching in a series of numbers. "Now, on to the main catch. Let's see who left Fox a message."

With the push of a button, a distorted male voice spoke, _"Hey, uh, Fox--it's me, Jay. I wanted to be sure you were going to our meeting place. Bring your stash, too--you'll get a lot more than you have right now. Bye."_

Once the line fell silent, Peppy and James exchanged suspicious glances.

"Who in the world is that?" Peppy mumbled, his eyebrows rising.

"I don't know. Strange thing is, that voice sounded familiar. Listen, my friend--before we look into this, maybe we should do some praying. We all need to be praying a lot more these days."

With an affirmative nod, Peppy replied, "I agree."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11.**_

"I tried getting through," Falco said, closing up his cellphone. "The storm still isn't letting up."

With unsurprised sighs, Katt, Bill, and Slippy turned their once-eager eyes back to their desserts. Outside, the skyscrapers of downtown Corneria City strobed a bluish-white in the glow of each lightning flash. With each crash of angry thunder, the soda shop's windows shook, the noise swamping out the faint music playing over the shop's overhead speakers.

"What about Fox's home phone?" Katt wondered. "Didn't you try calling it from the pay phone?"

"Yeah. Got nothing. I guess no one's home." Falco let out a breath and slid back onto a cushioned bar stool, his slender fingers wrapping around a frosty root beer mug. "I don't get it. Why are Fox and Krys hiding away from us?"

"Here's _my _question," drawled Bill, taking a bite of a plentiful banana split. "Why did we spend our whole weekend wonderin' about those two? They're not even in our lives anymore!"

"That's a bit callous, Bill," retorted Katt.

"Naw! It isn't! Three months, and we didn't hear a peep from them all summer! They don't want to come near us because they're probably too embarrassed after Mr. McCloud caught them sleeping together. It's their problem! Why bother caring about them?"

"Because they're our friends, that's why." Katt geared up to spoon a bite of ice cream from her waffle bowl, but she paused. "Slippy, you've been really quiet tonight. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, here we go again," Falco droned, cutting Slippy off. "Here's the routine. He gets all uptight about Mr. Lynch's tests in aeronautics and then whines and moans about how--"

"I was trying to say that Krystal's pregnant."

On cue, the rest of the group fell into a frozen stillness.

"Wha--?" Bill mumbled.

"That's why she isn't in college with us this year," Slippy continued. "I got the news yesterday from Mr. McCloud. Principal Hare heard about it from Krystal, and so he told Fox's dad."

After a pause, a faint breath slid through Falco's beak. "Wow. Fox is the first one in our group to go around the block, and he's also the first one of us to become a dad. I never pictured him that way before. You know, I want to say it's cool, but--I-I don't know. I can't."

"No wonder you've been so quiet," said Katt to Slippy. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Not just that." With a huff, the amphibian turned toward his comrades as his arms folded across his chest. "Something isn't right here. I've been thinking about it all day, and I don't know. What do you guys think they're going to do next?"

Bill shrugged, his fingers beginning to tap against the speckled marble counter. "I dunno. Get hitched, I guess."

"But, when I talked to Fox the day he graduated, he acted like he wasn't going to get married."

"Then--jeez, I don't know," Falco droned. "They'll probably try and save up money so they can pay off all their bills."

"Yeah," Slippy agreed. "But how?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half-dozen veins of white fire branched across the sky, shattering the darkness for but a moment. Without hesitation, a harsh crackling tore through the neighborhood, and a bone-jarring boom drowned the continuous roar of the drenching rain. Two lights shone through the curtains of rain and went ahead of the car turning into a driveway. The gold Camry came to a sharp stop in front of two cars side by side, and without wasting a second, its driver leapt into the storm, his feet splashing through the puddles spreading upon the cobblestone walkway.

Once Fox sloshed up a small flight of stairs and came under the porch's overhead light, he ripped off his drenched parka, whipping it in a misty shower. With each other foot, he pried his clogs from his feet and shuffled them side-by-side next to the woven doormat. His controlled fingers sifted through his keys like a poker dealer's hand distributing a deck of cards. At last, the right key came into view--a glossy brass key to match the hue of the door handle. The handle gave a heavy click at Fox's strong grasp, and the towering maroon-red door opened with a dull groan.

_Huh. That's weird, _Fox thought, stepping foot inside the house. _What's with all the lights on?_

"Fox?" mumbled a feminine voice, its source lying her hands upon her round stomach. She stood in between two diverging staircases and, after a pause, walked further into the living room, her soft footsteps echoing off the high ceilings.

"Oh, hey, Krys. Sorry I got off work so late. Thanks for watching the house again for me. My dad should be back tomorrow from Odinton."

"Odinton?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you about that. It's this little town about two hours down the road. Part of the Academy's down there, and my dad went there to help work out some problems. Guess it goes with being a superintendent, eh?"

Krystal nodded, an artificial chuckle matching the attitude of the smile upon her face. "Why are you lying to me?"

Fox froze. "Say again?" he quipped, struggling to keep his sagging smile high.

"You aren't doing consulting for the Academy, Fox."

"Wait a minute. Where did you--"

"I called them to ask where you were. The receptionist said she hasn't seen you in three months."

"Well, there _are_ new receptionists every few months," Fox murmured.

"The receptionist was your cousin Alicia. Did you forget she came to your graduation ceremony?"

Once again, Fox's whitening face collapsed.

"Fox, what have you been doing all this time?" Krystal urged. "Tell me the truth, or will I have to intrude upon your thoughts?"

His face stood as still as a statue, his chest rising and falling with each forced breath. "I've been--placing bets at the horse track."

"Gambling?"

"Krys, it's not gambling."

"Well, then, what _is_ it?"

"Look! Would it have been better if--if I took my dad's ATM card and withdrew all the money from his savings account?"

"But, Fox, why gamble? Look around you! You live in one of the finest homes I've ever seen, and you and your father still have enough money to support yourselves the rest of your lives! Why, Fox, do you have to blow your savings and damage my love and trust on the horse track?"

"Blow it?" Fox cried. "_Blow _it?!" He plunged a hand deep into his pocket and revealed a stack of limp bills. "You call this blowing my money? This is forty-six hundred bucks! Which would you rather have, Krys? A whole two weeks of the rat race or one big night without having to break a sweat?"

"How much money did you spend, Fox?"

The tan vulpine let out a small breath. "A little over six thousand dollars."

Her eyes fixated on Fox's, Krystal shook her head and took a few steps back.

"How could you be so stupid?"she retorted. "To sneak off gambling and wasting your money when you could be sharing your dream job with your father?"

"I don't have to answer this, Krys! It's not your money to screw up with!"

In silent reply, the vixen raised an eyebrow and rest her hands on her hips. "What did you say to me?"

"W-what I meant was," Fox sputtered, balking at Krystal's glare, "I--I know I spent more than I got back, but I got most of it back! I can get the rest later!"

"It's not just the money! It's _you!" _With a sigh, she took a step backward. "I thought I knew you, Fox McCloud. But, you changed after we slept together. Now, seeing you clutch a wad of money that you won by wasting money you worked so hard for, and after you lied to me all this time about your gambling--you've changed even more. You could be flying the most advanced fighter planes and rushing in to save the day--and earning money to do what you've dreamed about! Instead, you're too arrogant to go to your own father and ask for a job, so you have to resort to _this _to save your pride."

A sharp breath hissed through Fox's pursed lips. "How can you accuse me like that?" he muttered. "You know, you're not the only one who's messing up here. You've made mistakes, too."

Krystal exhaled and drifted toward the door. "What mistakes have _I _made? Hmm?"

She then exited the home and dashed through the rain toward her car, leaving Fox to stare through a rain-pattered window. As the seconds crept by, her car pulled away from the driveway, enveloped by the curtains of rain. The highbeams dispersed into the darkness, and then they disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12.**_

"Strike!" cheered Falco, pumping a fist in the air. With a purposeful swagger in his step, he strided from the lane, a triumphant grin following ahead. "Ooh, man! Don't you love that sound? You can almost hear those pins begging for mercy!"

With a half-hearted chuckle, Fox jotted an _X _in a corner square on the sheet. "Don't get too cocky, dude. Those pins weren't begging for mercy. They were dying from boredom."

"Hey, it's the first strike I've had all night," Falco said as he plopped into a vacant seat along the half-ring of neon-colored chairs. "So, McCloud, what's going on these days?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, it's been four months since you and Krys figured out you both are going to be a mom and dad, and this is the first time you've actually wanted to do stuff with us. So, how's life going with the baby coming and all?"

Bill glanced over his shoulder. "Sure you won't get upset there, Slip?"

"Look, guys, what's the big deal?" said Fox, glancing at a clock hanging on the opposite wall. "Krys and I have it handled. We have everything laid out."

A loud clattering echoed down the lane, and in reply, the group cheered and pumped fists into the air. Katt took a quick bow and trotted back to her seat, beaming a thrilled smile along the way.

"That's the fifth one you've bowled this game, Katt!" said Fox, rising from his seat. "She's going to beat us all unless _I_ get another strike on this frame, too."

With a sigh, Slippy leaned toward Falco and whispered, "Something's not right here."

"Yeah, yeah, quiet. I want to see if Fox can bowl a turkey."

He and the others looked on at Fox peering down the lane with a cherry-red ball in hand. With one deep breath, he took smooth, skilled strides and hurled the ball forward. It whirled around its axis and hooked back toward the pins, felling them with a merciless noise. On cue, Fox pumped a fist into the air as the group cheered him on.

"Sorry, Katt, but I'm taking back this game!" he laughed, marking his score once he stepped off the lane. "All right. I'll be back, guys. I'm getting a soda and using the restroom."

"Like we needed to know the last part of that sentence," Falco said, blinking his eyes without a pause. "I figure I'd better go, too. I need something to drink."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, something's wrong, Slip?" Bill asked.

"It's probably nothing, but--it's a little weird. Fox can't stop looking at the clock, and this is the sixth time he's had to go to the restroom."

"You've been keeping track? Jeez, Slip, can't you let _anything _go? He and Krys are going to have their baby, all right? Everything willbe fine! _You'll_ be fine when you decide not to keep treating 'em like they're unsavable heathens!"

"I'm not treating them like that; it's just that--they said they have everything already laid out, and I've been wondering--" His voice trailed off, leaving him to rest a hand on his chin.

"What?" Katt mumbled. "Slippy, what are you thinking about?"

For a moment, Slippy's bulging eyes peered in an unnerving fixity at the rest of the group.

"Abortion?" Bill guessed.

"How else can they get out of their whole mess?"

"But abortions in this state are illegal," said Katt. "Besides, Krystal's always been nervous about doctors and hospitals. Fox wouldn't force her in that kind of position."

"I've known him the longest!" exclaimed Slippy. "He knew how to get what he wanted, no matter what it took! After all this time, it hasn't changed."

"Maybe it _has_," Bill argued, a stern look upon his canine face, "and maybe _you _need to stop talking about this so we can get back to bowling."

Without warning, a heavy metallic slam shook the stuffy atmosphere, and a tall avian burst into view. On cue, the threesome behind the alley leapt from their chairs in alarm.

"Guys, Fox is gone!" Falco exclaimed, rushing down the stairs.

"Gone?" echoed Bill. "What happened?"

"I went to the snack bar, and I thought Fox was there, but he wasn't, so I tried the men's room. I peeked in and I saw him talking to someone on his cell. He said, 'We have to get going now, or it'll be too late to abort this baby.' "

"Did you try to stop him?"

"I sneaked around the corner so Fox wouldn't see me. It sounded like he was going to be talking for a while, so I stood there to wait him out. The next thing I knew, he ran out the door I came through, got in his car, and drove off!"

"Terrific," Slippy muttered. He rest his chin in one hand and wondered, "Where's the closest state that'll do abortions?"

"Marovis," Falco replied. "Fox kept mentioning it during his call, and it's right next to our state's western border. Look, I know what to do. There's a lot of traffic on the roads leading to the interstate, but I know a shortcut. I'll take it and use my GPS."

"Falco, why bother doing this?" Bill droned. "I'm tired of having to think about Fox and Krystal at all!"

"Them sleeping together was fine. I didn't expect to be there to see the outcome of it, but it's fine. Them having a baby? Fine. But an abortion? I don't like it."

"But it's _his _choice, not ours!"

"Yeah. He's making _his_ choice--and I'm making mine. You guys want to help?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13.**_

Past the columns of fluorescent lights gridlining the downtown corridor of Corneria City, a navy-blue Lexus rolled through one city block after another, its windows jarring with each rumbling thump of the car's speakers. Falco's sharp eyes remained fixated ahead, peering at a massive formation growing closer with each second. Highway 676 and its eight circular lanes, all of which lay elevated above the ground, circumscribed the metropolis of ten million like rings around a planet.

After a habitual glance over his shoulder, Falco signaled and switched lanes to merge onto the 676. Along the road leading up to the highway, traffic flowed like salmon within a river; a few intermittent cars switched lanes while the rest of the vehicles stayed within their orbits around the city. After a few miles, a towering green sign came into Falco's view. His keen eyesight picked out the four messages displayed in faded white letters, and the bottom message snapped his attention away from the hip-hop pounding through the car's subwoofers.

" 'Right lane--Interstate 4880 toward Marovis--one mile ahead.' Perfect."

Somehow, the faint tinnying of Falco's cellphone traveled to his ears. On cue, one hand fingered a plastic dial on the car radio's face and reached down toward his jeans in a skilled fell swoop. Two deft fingers snatched his cellphone's slim antenna and pried open the receiver, his eyes fixated on the road before him.

"Hey, it's Falco."

_"Hiya, Falco. It's me, Bill. Where are you?"_

"I just hopped on the 676," Falco replied, his shoulder pressing the phone to his ringing ear. "Did you talk to Mr. McCloud yet?"

_"No. I can't reach him."_

"Can't reach him? Did you call his house?"

_"Both his house and his cell. No answer. Falco, have you thought about what you're going to do when you find Fox and Krys?"_

There was a pause.

"Bill, I have to tell you--I've got no idea. Look, focus on calling Mr. McCloud. Did you try asking the Academy to see where he is?"

_"Oh. Whoops! I guess I didn't think about that!"_

"Blockhead."

_"Look--just for the heck of it, Falco--I still don't like this whole thing. Feels like we're obsessing about 'em or something, and--you know, they're not going to be too happy if you manage to track 'em down."_

"I'm aware of that. Do you have the number for the Academy, Bill?"

_"Got it right on my cell. So, when I call them, I'll ask for Mr. McCloud's office and say that it's me and it's about Fox."_

"Great. You're a lot better on the phone than I am."

_"Oh, and--and, uh--did y'all just call me a moron or somethin'?"_

With a smooth motion, Falco closed up his cellphoneand slid it into his pocket as a faint breath slid past his lips.

"Huh. What's this?"

Spotty sets of brake lights came into view, and within seconds, a few sets merged into a whole swarm covering each of the four inner lanes of the circular highway. Cars entering the fray came to a dismayed stop, adding to the organized mess.

"Terrific," said Falco, slowing to a stop. His eyes squinted ahead at a smaller green sign standing over the shoulder of the road. " 'Traffic--Shortwave Band, 28500 Hz,' " he repeated, tuning the radio.

_"...So, we advise you to keep off the Inner 676 and find another route to your destinations,_" a deliberate female voice announced over small bursts of static._ "Again, we have a serious crash, possibly fatal, at the 4880 interchange toward Odinton and out to Marovis. Delays will be upwards of a half-hour, and the interchange is closed until further notice."_

"Damn it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. Look at all the traffic back there," Fox observed as he peered into the rear-view mirror. "That's from that accident on the interchange. Good thing we got past that mess."

As he peered down the road, the gold-hued Camry rolled through one street after another, its driver following dull green signs marking the direction to the interstate. Along the way, the city's downtown corridor grew smaller, and the streetlamps became more and more sparse.

"Fox, are you sure about this?" Krystal sighed, staring into space as her hands lay upon her stomach.

"W-why do you ask? Of--of course I am."

"Well, I'm _not. _I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean? Is--is it the procedure or something with the doctor or--or what?"

"It's not that exactly. It's just--how did we end up like this? It's like I know what's going on, but I don't know why or how we got to this point."

Fox let out an evasive chuckle. "That's not a fair question, Krys. Look, there's no point in thinking back to what we did before. This is the here and now. Nothing else matters."

"But, the past _does _matter! It reminds us of our mistakes so we don't fall into them again! You used to say that yourself!"

"Yeah, well, I gave up thinking that Sunday School stuff a long time ago. Look, you're going to be all right, and--besides, we're getting out of this. Isn't that what we want?"

Krystal said nothing. She reclined her hands on her stomach once more and resumed staring out the window, giving little thought to an exasperated sigh from Fox. Overhead, the light from Corneria's three moons illuminated banks of thickening clouds. Little by little, the clouds scattered the soothing light, and Krystal's pensive look grew more depressed.

_Don't let them hurt me, Mommy._

In a flash, she jolted upright, her face falling in fright.

"What?" she breathed. _What is it? Who are you?_

_Don't let them hurt me, Mommy. _The voice inside Krystal's mind sounded youthful and difficult to place a gender upon.

"I won't," Krystal whispered, staring below her outspread hands. "I won't."

"Here we go. We're on the 4880," said Fox, turning down a road that vanished into the horizon. The car's headlights shone across the asphalt and marked the edges of dense fields on either side.

"Fox, turn the car around. I don't want to do this!"

"Krystal--"

"No, Fox! I've made up my mind!"

"I thought you did that when you found out you were pregnant. I remember--you said this was the best way to go!"

Krystal began to speak, but a familiar melody cut her off. With another frustrated sigh, Fox pulled over to the shoulder of the road, a hand reaching into his pants' pocket.

"Hello," he spoke into his cellphone.

_"Fox, where are you?" _

"Slippy? What's wrong?"

_"I know what you're trying to do. You didn't think we'd find out?"_

"Fox, put him on speaker."

"Krys, he's full of--"

"Damn it, Fox! Put him on _speaker!"_

"All right, all right," he droned, pressing a button on the phone. In a heartbeat, a quick hand snatched the phone away.

"Hey! Krys, what's the idea?"

"You've avoided your best friend long enough, Fox!" she replied. "He's getting a chance to speak with you!"

_"Fox, in all the years I've known you, you've done some wrong things to get what you want, but this is the worst! I know what you're trying to make Krystal go through! You're not the friend we all knew. You're someone different now, and I hate it."_

"Slippy, I'm not saying another word to you," Fox announced.

_"Good! Keep it that way! No matter what the laws say in one state or another, abortion is murder! Is that what you want? To be guilty of murder for the rest of your life?" _

"Get off the phone, Reverend!"

_"Krystal, you know that the child inside you is alive! You went to the doctor today and found out that your baby is a little girl! Even at the very beginning, she was alive! Someone always knew that you were going to have a child, and that life is precious to Him!"_

"Don't mind-meld her, Slippy!"

"Fox, he and I have been in touch lately!" Krystal blurted. "He's not mind-melding me! I've been asking him about--"

"Slippy, she's not your friend!" Fox said, ignoring Krystal's plea. "Now, get off the phone and stop trying to lord over us!"

_"Yeah, well, whether you know it or not, there's always someone watching you."_

A sickening click ended the call.

"Terrific. You know, Slip, just when you couldn't get any more preachy, you have to--"

_"_Fox,_ look OUT!"_

A horrendous screech jolted him from his livid stupor. A car coming from the opposite lane barreled into view, blocking Fox's forward exit. His hand, white knuckles and all, clutched the knobby head of the gearshift and jerked the stick with frustrated movements. The moment he shifted into reverse, a blue Lexus shone its highbeams, blinding Fox and forcing a grunt from his throat. The car stopped short of Fox's bumper, securing the Camry along the shoulder of the road.

"Oh, man," he murmured. His buggy eyes peered into the silhouetted darkness, trying to perceive the figure stepping from the black Civic. The moment he recognized the figure, a curse spat from his lips, and he and Krystal leapt out of the car.

"Mr. McCloud, I'm glad you're here!" cried Krystal, her eyes as wide as a pair of grapefruits.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Fox demanded to the figure silhouetted in the car's headlights. "Why aren't you back in Odinton? Or do you need me to salute you before I ask you questions?"

"I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake you would regret for the rest of your life."

"Who told you about this?"

"Principal Hare gave me the news about the baby. He thought he had no choice but to tell me."

"But how did you know Fox was trying to drive me to Marovis?" Krystal asked, relief entering her voice.

"I was coming home when Bill got through to me."

"Bill?" Fox gawked. "Did he come up with this whole thing?"

"Mr. McCloud, I--"

"Krystal, let me handle this. You know, Dad, I thought you of all people would know to leave well enough alone. This is best for me and Krystal."

"No. You think it's best for _you! _What about what _she_ wants to do? Not you, Fox. _Her!_"

"Dad, the doctors are worried that Krystal might not live because of this pregnancy! I'm doing this for her own good!"

"Fox, they found out I'm not in any more--"

"Lock it up, Krys! Dad, I don't think you get it. She's going to have this done, and you don't have any right to interfere!"

"I want to have my baby!"

On cue, Fox and James froze. Their eyes met a weakening vixen, her body sagging with each heavy breath.

"Krys--you--you do?" Fox stuttered.

"The doctors ran more tests on me this morning. Our baby's very much alive and well."

"It--it is?"

_"She _is, Fox," Krystal retorted, bitterness dripping from her voice.

A long moment passed before Fox spoke again. "I'm--I'm sorry."

"What room do you have to _tell_ me that? After telling me to be quiet? Almost forcing me to have an abortion? As if our baby and I were your _things _you could do whatever you wanted with? Then, all of a sudden, I'm just fine, and you're sorry _now?_ Slippy was right: You're not the Fox McCloud we knew."

"Krys, I know I--"

"Don't speak another word to me, Fox! Not another word!"

With that, she stomped away, ignoring Fox's remorseful whispers. As he turned away, he heard Krystal's footsteps behind him, followed by a car door opening and a kind voice inviting Krystal inside the Lexus. Fox and James showed each other blank stares for but a moment, any and all words escaping them, and then James walked back into his car, gearing to drive home.

With slow, tensed movements, Fox's blank look gave way to a returning look of fury. He spotted the Lexus out of the corner of his eye and marched toward it, letting out a weighty breath with each foot stomping upon the asphalt. On cue, Falco stepped from the driver's seat and stood tall, his arms folding across his chest.

"What did you _do?" _Fox demanded.

"We're your friends, McCloud, and there are things important enough for us to take a stand on." The avian's look bore authority, his eyes and frown as solid as stone.

"Whatever happens to me because of Krystal and her baby, it will be _your _fault!"

"No, Fox. You're the one who slept with her and got her pregnant. Any problems you have--you're bringing them all on yourself."

Fox opened his mouth to reply, but his livid green eyes said enough. After a pause, he unclenched his fist and hurled his sinewy hand across Falco's face.

"Let's get something straight," Fox growled. "You and Katt and Bill--all of you--just get the hell out of my life."

He then whirled around and stormed toward his car. Falco looked away, rubbing his throbbing cheek with a steady hand.

"Fox, _watch OUT!"_

High screeches shattered the atmosphere, and three cars as black as the night blockaded the road. Clamoring figures cloaked in leather coats and pants tumbled into view. Without warning, a sharp bang split the sky and sent the startled attackers leaping backward. All of a sudden, Falco burst into view, felling two attackers with desperate kicks. Out of the corner of his eye, a sandy-furred figure plummeted to the ground, knocked out by the handle of his own gun. Falco spun around to face the assailant when a solid fist collided into his face. Falco gave a harsh grunt and collapsed to the pavement, powerless at the canine running with Fox's body.

"You! Grab the girl!" the canine ordered.On cue, a feline with jet-black fur raced to the Lexus and rapped on the backseat window.

"Don't take another step closer!" Krystal cried, kicking herself away from the door.

"You want to make this hard? I'm not going to hurt you unless I have to."

"Wait a minute. I know your voice."

"Yeah. I'm Jay, Fox's friend at the tracks. Now, get out!Don't make me wait!"

Krystal wagged her head and reached for the door handle. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She threw the door open and geared to run away, and once outside the car, she stumbled into a slithering reptilian's clutching grasp.

"Don't fight it," he droned, struggling against Krystal's frantic squirming. "Sir, she's too strong! Where will she go?"

"Throw her in the trunk of my car!" the canine barked.

"Are you both blind?" the feline snapped, his yellow eyes reflecting the car's headlights. "Look at her! She's got a baby coming. What if she goes in to labor, and we didn't know it? We're not a maternity ward! Besides, if we want to make the exchange, we can't have her freaked out any more than she already is."

The lupine peered into Krystal's bulging eyes and let out a cold grunt. "Fine. Keep her in the passenger seat of your car. Leon, throw the bird in the trunk with the other guy," he growled, showing a row of sharp teeth. "Listen well, woman--you want to see your friends again? Then don't try anything stupid."

Krystal responded by forcing a stubborn huff.

"All right, guys, let's move out."

"Come with me," the feline ordered, clasping Krystal's wrists together.

"You can't do this," she retorted. "It's wrong."

"Shut up and be glad you're not in there with your friends."

"How could you do this, Jay?"

"My name's not Jay. It's Panther," he replied, flinging the car's passenger door open. "Get in there--_now."_

Krystal obeyed, concealing her look of panic. Without wasting a second, the cars pulled away from the desolate interstate, leaving the Lexus and the Camry to lie hidden in the cloak of the cloudy night.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
